Virtual Reality
by Kei-Ten
Summary: In the Future, there are many games that people actual enter with their minds. A small haven from the outside world of reality, this is Ragnarok Online. What happens when a group of people get a bit more than they want? I don't own Ragnarok Online
1. Chapter 1

Virtual Reality

In the Future, there are many games that people actual enter with their minds. A small haven from the outside world of reality, where people have multiple characters to play as, this is Ragnarok Online.

1 Entering Ragnarok Online

"Brother! I got the game station upgrade!", a girl around the age of 14 exclaims as she held two game packages.

"Awesome, I'll go hook them both up. Can you bring up some dinner?", the older brother, about 18 asks as he took the packages.

About half-way up the stairs he heard some crashes, "You alright down there Kei?".

"... I'm fine! Just slipped in something!", she replied.

The boy had just finished hooking up both systems to his and his sister's laptop, and was taking a break. '_That didn't take as long as I thought it would've. Hope it downloads just as fast'_, he thought.

"**knock knock**"

"Kai? I'm coming in with some dinner", Kei says from the other side of the door.

"Fine", Kai answers.

"That was good, I'm full", Kai says as he fell back into his bed.

"Haha, nice to hear, Kai. I'm going to clean the dishes, kay? Don't start without me!", Kei calls as she took the dishes down.

"Right!", Kai answers. Kai got up and sat at his computer seat, which had his laptop at the desk and Kei's right by it on a portable table.

"Okay, let's download this thing then", Kai says after popping his back.

A few minutes into the download Kai started to get tired, since it was around 12 am, Kei was in the shower though, a small ping woke him up from any slumber. He quickly shot up to the screen, but his grin was replaced by a scowl when he saw what was on the screen, one was an email from his friend asking if he had gotten on RO yet, the other was saying that the connection had been lost and he needed to restart the patch.

"Bull crap", Kai says.

Then a small screen popped up on the screen, with certain writing that caught his attention before he exited out of it.

**Faster RO download! More realistic, you'll feel as though you were there... Be careful though, you might get more than expected...**

"Tight, they said RO was realistic enough with the headgear!", Kai says and hastily clicked into the screen.

**Are you sure of your choice? Will you bring along any companions?**

Kai promptly typed in his answer, "He-- Yes, my sister,obviously.

**This is your last chance, there may be some pain in the transfer, may you have no regrets.**

"What the crap? That's one he-- of an advertisement... wait! CRAP! That could've been a virus!", Kai exclaims, just as his sister walked in, in her black and red pajamas.

"Is it finished?", she asked as she dried out her hair with her towel.

"I just start- no wait... its done already?", Kai answers confused.

"Oh good!", Kei says promptly seating down in front of her laptop.

A look of confusion spread across her face and she squinted her eyes at the screen, "Hey Kai what did you do to my laptop?", she asks as her screen began to switch on and off. She turned to Kai only to see his laptop doing the same.

"I don't know!", Kai says.

**Reality transfer, starting. Character input, 90. Vessel tranfer starting.**

Kei fell to the ground gripping her chest in one hand and her arm in the other.

"Kai... I- It hurts", Kei exclaims.

"W-What is this!", Kai says through raspy breaths.

**Transfer 70**

"Kai..."

"Kei! Stay awake!".

**Transfer complete.**


	2. Fill Me In!

Virtual Reality 

In the Future, there are many games that people actual enter with their minds. A small haven from the outside world of reality, where people have multiple characters to play as, this is Ragnarok Online.

2 Fill me in

Total darkness, that's all he felt. Untill he made hard contact with ground, or what should've been the ground. He stood up in the black void. All the sudden five images shot up in front of him.

"What in the- Wait! These are my RO character files!", Kai exclaimed as he walked up to his High Priest.

**Choose your character to play as... **High Priest **Character changes may be done as well. Would you like to go through the guide? **no** Please enjoy the new Raganarok Online. **

Kai suddenly felt himself falling, untill the ground came up under his feet.

'_Woah... Aug hurl so bad...'_, Kai thought to himself as he looked around, '_... I'm in Louyang..._'

Kai walked a few steps until a thought hit him, '_Kei! Oh man. How am I going to find her! ... can I still do PM's? I'd need a keyboard then..._'

All the sudden a transparent blue keyboard appeared infront of him, '_Woah'_

Kai was about to type in his sister's ID name untill someone from behind him yelled for him, causing the keyboard to dissapear in a fine mist.

"Chrono!", Kai other wise known as ChronoXPriest on his HighPriest turned only to see a Rogue run up to him.

"Chris?", Kai questions.

"Haha, so did you get the upgrade then?", the Rogue asks.

"Huh? Yea I did... My sister did too.. I'm kinda looking for her right now..", Kai says.

"Ah too late man, haha she's killing off some DB's in Payon Cave's if I heard right", Chris says.

"How do you know?", Kai asks.

"You didn't read through the guide did you man? haha Alot of new stuff witht he upgrades.", Chris says as he led Kai towards the town.

"Like?", Kai asks, interested.

"There's bullentins that get set up and chat rooms now that you can enter, not just the 20 ppl ones. And... errr instead of having to add all 5 of a person's screennames you can just add the ID or just one of their screennames like the original, you're ID name shows up on all your characters, and the party share lvls stuff has gone to a 20 lvl gap instead of 10.", Chris says.

"Well now, something tells me I'm going to regret not reading through it", Kai says.

"Haha don't worry man! Well I want to go have some fun with the DB fest so can you lend me a portal?", Chris asks.

"yea sure, I think I'll go too. ", Kai answers as he opened a portal, '_wow I guess that i just need to think about the skill then, wow'._

Kai walked through his portal after Chris.

* * *

Kei had gone through the same ordeal as Kai had and had now found herself where she had last saved. She had been helping out some lower leveled friends and ended up in Payon Caves, where she ever so nicely greeted.

"Greaaaatttt, a DB Fest", the Gypsie muttered under her breath, cracking her knuckles.

About an hour into the little DB war, the Gyspie noticed to ppl step out of a portal, whom she reconized immediently... The only problem was that a Wanderer was just about to bring down its sword on them. She muttered something under her breath as she pulled out her high quality bow, given by her friend.

* * *

"Augh... wtf... that was sick...", Kai says as he tried gaining his balance.

Chris stared at him a moment before a horror striken look crossed his face

"-Duck you idiots!" some one yelled.

Both Chrono and Chris ducked and the blade narrowly missed them. The wanderer was about to strike at them once more when several arrows shot through it. It stumbled and fell back, dissappearing into a fine dust.

Suddenly what the person had said finaly clicked in the Rogue's head and he turned immediently but stopped to stare at the person in front of him.

"... Hello... hehe haven't seen many Gyspies on the new game system...", he says with a slight hint of drool.

Kai walks up and smacks him on the head, "Are you retarded Chris! This is my sister's Gyspie!", he says with annoyance.

"Uh huh, yea, less talky, more beating the A outa this DB's", Kei says.

"HUh- oh right!", Chris says finaly snapping out of his fantasy.

"Perv", Kai and Kei mutter.

* * *

weeeeeeee

-sigh-


	3. Screwed up

Virtual Reality

3 Screwed up

* * *

**Kei-Ten: So u don like meh gramma mistakes? >>**

**BanginBrunette: I never said that!**

**Kei-Ten: lol Im just kiddin -slowly walks backward-**

**BanginBrunette: WAT THE HECK! -chases Tk-**

**FMA4EVER & Mina: -sigh- walk away peoples, walk away**

**Kei-Ten: wwwaiitt! U said I pulled a TJ! WTC!**

**BanginBrunette: Well u r, rn't u? -.-**

**Kei-Ten: WHAT! ahem... Firstly Tj stops and stops completely on his stories, I am still writin them >.>**

**Mina: -knocks Tk out on accident with book- OH MY GAW! WWHAT HAVE I DONE! TK! SPEAK TO MEEEE!**

**FMA4EVER:... Well Tk has been bein a bit forgetful sooooo, I will do the disclaimer. She doesn't in anyway own RO, (which Idk wat it is) **

**Mina: -holdin on to tk- wat! I must show u then! RO is soooooooo funnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

* * *

"Oh gawd that was fun!", Chris says. 

"Man.. I didn't realise how tiring this game would be!", Kai says as he sat/fell down by the unusualy mushroom shaped rock.

"Huh? What you mean man? You're not supposed to feel anything in RO, otherwise they'd get sued", Chris says giving his friend a wierd look.

"...Oh... Hey Sis what you think about all this?", Kai asks looking to his right, his white short cutted hair falling a bit over hiscrimson eyes.

"...", Kei didn't answer and instead, was found sitting by Chris with a glazed look in her crimson eyes.

Chris knowing that she was probably going to be like that fora while began to play with her long white hair. Kai had a look saying, "Stop or I'll kill you or she will". Chris eyes seemed to laugh at Kai, but none the less he moved his arms away, or attempted to. As he was trying to stand up and certain Gypsie had snapped out of her glazed look and caught Chris playing with her hair, which she doesn't like being touched. She grabbed his arm, looking down, but still toward her brother, she seemed to whisper but havea glazed look on her face at the same time. Kai was confused untill the wind seemed to whisper to him, "_Your friend,... he scares me..._"

Kai even more confused looks all around till his eyes land on his sister who was faced away from Chris who was constantly apologizing.

Kei stood up and stared down at her older brother, who still looked confused, "Kai.. You didn't read through the guide did you?", Kei asked softly as she watched him.

Kai scratched the back of his head, "Eheheh, I, er .. no...".

Kei let out a sigh and glanced at Chris who just shrugged, but walked up to Kai.

"Ok man, you remember when your sis had that glazed look?".

Kai nodded.

"That happens when people whisper and stuff okies?"

Another nod.

"When someone whispers to you, its supposed to pop up to your right in writing".

This time he shook his head and looked confused, "I don't know about the whole popup thing, but I did hear asoft whisper"

"... Hmmm maybe its a different version...", Chris mumbles to himself, "Well you atleast know you can get the version that you can install a microphone in with so you don't need a keyboard right?"

A nod.

Kei sighed as she brushed a hand through her hair, "He didn't want to have to go and get one so only I have one"

"Hahaha", Chris laughed as he slapped Kai on the back.

"... How the HE-- IS THAT FUNNY!", Kai broke out.

"It isn't... Your friend is just retarded", Kei says bluntly as she turned to walk off.

* * *

"... Wow... Payon Town looks just so much bigger now...", Kai says. 

Chris grinned at his friend while Kei was staring at the ground very close to her brother, in vain attempts to keep away unwanted stares.

"I.. feel.. very uncomfortable...", Kei mutters.

Both Chris and Kai laugh while Kei stops moving. Kei turns around and sticks out her tongue, as a blue light began to engulf her. Then she was gone.

"Wha? What was that?", Kai asks.

The grinning Chris, happy that he knows more than Kai, replies, "Hahaha, she's changing characters. Prolly didn't like all the stares haha".

"... I knew that..", Kai mutters.

"Uh huh sure you did", a familiar voice says.

Kai and Chris turn to see a female High Priest.

"Kei? Are all your characters in Payon!", Kai exclaims.

"... Hm...", Kei began counting her fingers...,"Hm... well yea", she says smiling.

Kai went up to her and pulled on her white waistlengthed hair, making her squint her eyes.

"Owie owie owie! Kai stop please!", Kei exclaims.

Chris blinks, "You guys must have some screwed up version", Chris sits down behind the Kafra lady by the tree.

The two siblings sit down beside him.

"what do you mean, 'Screwed up'", Kai asked.

Chris sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, "How should I say this, ... ... See you're not supposed to feel anything in RO, cus then the people would be sued or something for damaging the brain, to input the pain and stuff. You understand?".

Kei nodded while Kai shook his head. Kei lightly tugged on Kai's High Priest sleeve and he quickly began nodding.

"... so er.. you think there is going to be any side effects?", Kai asks.

Chris only shrugged and looked towards his friend, "Who knows... Hey lets go to GL before I have to go!".

Kei and Kai stared at Chris, "You've got a he-- of alot of problems", Kai says.

"Don't worry, he can't possibly **die** with **two** High Priests", Kei says, causing Kai to laugh and Chris to glare at her. Neverless, through the fit of laughter, Kei opened a portal to GL.

* * *

".. Hey man I'm going to log off, haha I need some sleep kay? See ya laters", Chris says disappearing in the same blue light Kei had earlier.

"... Maybe we should as well Kai", Kei says standing up slowly.

"Yea, probably", Kai agrees, "But man this sure was a he-- of alota fun".

"You're wierd", Kei says.

"Whatever".

And they both tried loggin out...

* * *

"ow...", Kai had landed in the black void just like earlier, "... uh... I thought I logged out..". 

**This is your last choice... Pick your class...**

"Hey! Wait! What the he-- is goin on!", Kai exclaims to nothing.

**... Your sister is waiting for you...**

"What!", Kai exclaims, in confusion he accidently taps his Paladin's case.

All the sudden everything dissappeared, even Kai's characters, and a blue and yellow mist began to circle around his legs up to his waist.

"What the he--! What's going on! What is this!"

And he blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**Kei-Ten:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... lol guess wat?**

**Mina: Wat? Ur high?**

**Kei-Ten:.. No not yet,buuutttttI got kitty and bunny ear clips! They're soooo cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**BanginBrunette: Wat is this i hear!**

**FMA4EVER: Oh thats cute**

**Mina:Ur a lozer**

**Kei-Ten/.-... yesh i.am.a.lozer... NOT, well i saw ur brother**

**Mina: and? -.-**

**Kei-Ten: ... we watched a horror/comedy movie that made Americans look like jerks,(which isn't completely true, Allie and El r my proof) lol**

**Mina: .. u suk**

**Kei-Ten: I love u too -.-**


	4. We're really here

Virtual Reality

4 We're really here...

* * *

**Kei-Ten: ...Yay... Lazer sugery... wahhhhhhhhh! SAVE ME!...**

**Mina: -hits tk with book on accident- NEUUUU TK!**

**FMA4EVER: -busy writing Tk's will-**

**BanginBrunette: well now since I seem to be the only one sane, I'll do the disclaimer. My buddy Tk doesn't own RO, ... so BACK OFF YOU STUPID LAWERS! -pulls out shotgun-**

**Eric: woah where'd she get that?... I want one too!**

**BanginBrunette: here -tosses second shotgun- shoot the ugly wierd people in suits!**

**Eric:WOOT!**

* * *

_"ow...", Kai had landed in the black void just like earlier, "... uh... I thought I logged out..". _

**_This is your last choice... Pick your class..._**

_"Hey! Wait! What the he-- is goin on!", Kai exclaims to nothing._

**_... Your sister is waiting for you..._**

_"What!", Kai exclaims, in confusion he accidently taps his Paladin's case._

_All the sudden everything dissappeared, even Kai's characters, and a blue and yellow mist began to circle around his legs up to his waist._

_"What the he--! What's going on! What is this!"_

_And he blacked out._

* * *

All the sudden he woke up to see the face of his sister staring down at him, she was still a High Priest. 

"Boo", she says sarcastically.

"... Augh my head...", Kai says.

"Well then Mr. Paladin no surprise", Kei says helping him to his feet.

"... Paladin?... Oh..".

* * *

"Okies... so now what?... I mean we're still in Glast Heim.. You wanna try loggin out again?", Kei asks. 

"I dunno... I'll try messeging someone", Kai says.

He tries thinking of the blue transparent keyboard from before, but it wouldn't appear.

"Something's wrong, I don't see the keyboard anymore..", Kai says.

"We were in a party so try party chatting", Kei suggests leaning on the Paladin.

Kai frowned and turned towards Kei, "It's not working..".

'_Well this is all very gay..._', Kai hears in his head.

"Isn't it?", Kai replies.

"What? I didn't say anything, Kai", Kei says confused.

"Huh? I'm confused, what's going on then?", Kai questions bringing his hands up to his temples.

"...! I think I understand! Maybe instead of typing, maybe its like telekinesis!", Kai exclaims.

"It would make sense...",Kai says removing his hands.

Kei stands up straight, "Hey did you leave that old guild of yours?".

Kai nodds causing Kei to frown.

"Darn, I did too... I guess we can't see if we can guild talk then...", Kei says brushing a hand through her hair.

"Whatever, let's get out of here to the next town, hmmm... Let'ssee how good we are, ...no Portsunless an emergency kay?", Kai says grinning.

Kei smiled back, "Fine, you wierdo".

* * *

As they were walking out of GH, amimic had caught them both off guard, but it was immediently disposed of,what it did though was what shocked them. 

"I'm actually bleeding", Kei mutters poking her bleeding arm.

"Oh gawd, I think we're actually in the game.", Kai says.

"You're kidding right?", Kei says after healing her arm.

Kai shakes his head, "I think that'swhat that program was".

"Oh look! It's some people!", Kei says.

"They'll probably think we're insane!", Kai jokes.

Both siblings stopped walking, and after a moment began laughing together.

* * *

"Look! Some people are actually coming out!", a boy swordsman around the age 16 exclaims. He had short blonde hair with messy bangs that fell over hisblue eyes. 

"Oh my gawd! They're alive?", another boy, an archer this time, exclaims. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"What are you two babbling about? You know noone's come out of Glast Heim in ages", an female High Wizard about 16, says walkingout ofone of their tents, her brown curly hair falling at her shoulders, as her green eyes glared at her cousin and his friend.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought those two", a Lord Knight says frombehind her. His shoulder lengthed blonde hair brushed back a bit, showing his green-blue eyes that shown through his bangs.

"...There's two of them",an Assassin Cross says appearing beside them. His short silver hair, slightly covering his crimson eyes, "... and they're unscathed,... laughing together...".

"WHAT!",the other four exclaim together.**

* * *

**

The two siblings had just whiped their tears from laughing so hard, and were about to start walking again, when they heard a loud, "WHAT!".

Kei blinked, "... Ohhhhh... wanna go see them?", Kai asks poking his sister's cheeks.

"That's not funny! STOP IT!",Kei exclaims.

"Who are you people?", a voice says a bit ahead of them.

"Wah?", Kei says looking around for the voice, untill she turns abruptly only to ram straight into Kai's armor, "Owwwww"

"...You okay sis?", Kai asks.

"My apologies for startling you...", an Assassin Cross says appearing in front of them both.

"Wow... It's an Assassin Cross", Kei says from her spot on the ground.

"You both... Heal... If you wouldn't mind..-".

"Yea yea yea, you probably have a group of friends that need some heals right? I know the story", Kai says bored.

"If you wouldn't mind..".

"Of course not! So where is your party?", Kei asks ash attempts getting up without falling back down.

"Thankyou.. This way", the Assassin Cross led the way back to camp. While Kei was trying to walk, but ended up being picked up by Kai.

"I can walk", Kei mutters.

"Like he-- you can, I saw you wobbling back there",Kai says smirking.

Kei spit out her tongue and pouted.

* * *

**Kei-Ten:... wow... I just noticed something.. This chapta is 2 long... -.-.. It was originally twice the length it is now, but i decided to cut it in half! >.>**


	5. Stuck here!

Virtual Reality

5 Stuck here!

* * *

**Robin: -pulls out index card- uh... tk d-does not own RO... huh? This is the disk? no.. oh! this is the disclaimer!**

* * *

_"I can walk", Kei mutters._

_"Like he-- you can, I saw you wobbling back there",Kai says smirking._

_Kei spit out her tongue and pouted._

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Suiko is coming back with them! Looks like a healer and aPaladin!", the young archer says.

"What!", the female High Wizard exclaims as she pushed his head down with her hands.

"Ow..."

"... Maybe they have aWarp outa here... We've saved our Priest...", the Lord Knight says.

"I hope so...", the swordsman mutters.

* * *

As soon as they got to the camp, Kei sneezed. 

"Bless you, but then again you should already know that", Kai jokes.

"Uh huh, now let me go", Kei says, pointing to the ground.

Obliged, Kai dropped her to the ground, none too softly.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww", Kai exclaims.

"You said you wanted me to let you go", Kai says smugly.

"You meanie", Kei says.

"Ahem", Kei and Kai looked up to see a Lord Knight looking down at them along with a few others.

"OOHHHH! I KNOW YOU! You're-you're- The guy I have no idea about", Kai jokes, causing Kei to _accidently_ hit him in the back of the knees causing him to fall.

"_jerk_. I'm sorry for the rude behavior, You'll have to excuse that...So is the one needing me the most right now?", Kei asks trying to get up only to reach out for a tree.

"You're hurt?", the High Wizard asks.

"It doesn't matter, it's just a sprained ankle, I'm sure there are people in worse conditions than me", Kei says.

"Fine", someone says from behind her picking her up.

Before Kei could say anything, the Assassin Cross had taken her inside one of the tents, where a worn out Priest, with torn clothes slept.

"W-what happened?", Kei asks as the SinX set her down by the Priest's mat.

"Our Guild came here in attempts for some Guild leveling, unfortunalatelty we were mobbed", Kei began checking what she needed work on first, he had a bit of poisoning.

"Our Priest had made a Warp Portal to allow us to escape, there was one problem though since he cast it though..", Kei finished casting cure.

"He didn't make it into the portal before the mob reached him, did he?", Kei asks.

"... No", Kei begins to heal the Priest.

"We came her though with another Priest, but as soon as we found him, the Priest left us"

"How long?", Kei asks finished healing, "How long have you been stranded?"

"A few days", the Lord Knight says walking inside the tent along with the others, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine, but I need to check up on you all as well"

"er...I- errrr", the Swordsman says walking back a bit.

"Understandable.", the Assassin Cross says.

"...weeellll Not that this isn't interesting as is, but err I don't think we got your names", Kai says.

"Oh right! How rude!", the High Wizard exclaims slapping her fore head, "I'm Mika"

"Richard Louis France!", the Lord Knight says proudly.

"Marth!", the the Swordsman says.

"Jake", the archer manages to say before Marth brings him in a headlock.

"Suiko, the Priest is Micheal", the Assassin Cross says.

"... Can all of you stand together?", Kei asks.

"Err yea? Like this?", Mika asks.

"Yea that works", Kei says then begins to mutter something softly ending with one word, "**_Sanctuary_**".

* * *

"Hmmm", Kai says to himself, staring at the sky. 

"Hi", Kei barely says before sitting in his lap.

"Done already?", Kai asks as Kei began to yawn.

"Yea... ... ... zzzzzz", Kei fell asleep.

"Hm.. Well I guess we didn't excactly sleep much before we started playing...", Kai mutters.

"You two can sleep in our extra tent if you'd like", Mika says walking over.

"That would be nice", Kai says standing up, Kei in arms.

* * *

Kai took off his armor and sat on his matt, in only a white shirt and black pants. 

"... So we really are stuck here then.." Kai mutters looking toward his sleeping sister, now in only a white silk night gown.

* * *

**Kei-Ten: well then this is the second half . **


	6. Escape?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online... . 

The next morning Kai woke up alone in the tent, and walked out to see his sister stretching but still in her nightgown. Looking around a bit he saw that Suiko and Richard were awake on gaurd. Knowing she'd only be out side a little bit Kai began putting on his pads and armor.

* * *

"You sleep ok?", Richard asks. 

"Hm? yes thanks ...", Kei stretched her arms once more, "We'll leave once everyone is up"

"NO FAIR JAKE!"

"HAHAH YOU LOSER! I WIN!"

"YOU CHEATER!"

The group of now four since Kai came out stared as Jake ran out of a tent, with Marth running right after him.

"Haha! You can't catch the nimble(sp) and agile archer!", Jake exclaimed, but not paying attention to where he was going he ran straight in Kai.

"Omph!"

"hahah! Loser!", Marth exclaims.

"Are you ok Jake?", Kei asks as Kai helped him up.

"Two plus two is fishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiessss"

"..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH", Marth broke out laughing again, but stopped once Mika slapped him on the head.

"Moron", Mika muttered under her breath, but then turned to Kei, "I think you might wanna get your clothes on now"

"Oh yes, hehe right", Kei says and rushes into the tent.

* * *

"So everyone's ready? Nothing left behind?", Mika asks. 

"Yes mother", Jake and Marth say together then break into a fit of laughter untill Mika hits them again.

"...Well then, let's go to ...-", Kei stops in midsentence and sends a questioning look towards Suiko.

"Prontera"

"Ok then to Prontera... Where's Richard?"

"He left to check out the area", Marth says from under Jake.

"no look! There he is!", Jake says just before Marth pushed him off.

"Can anyone hear what he's yelling?", Kei asks.

Kai and Suiko are the only ones to hear his yells, "RUN IT'S A MOB! HURRY!"

"Everyone be ready for anything!", Suiko exclaims.

"Kei! Open the portal!", Kai exclaims.

"Huh? Right!", Kei began to get a blue gem out of her pouch when a Gargoyle attacked her making her drop them.

The Gargoyle was coming for a second hit when a sword cut off its attack.

"Kai!"

"Hurry and get the Blue gems!"

"Right!", Kei began looking around everywhere but then saw that the Gargoyle had hit the bag far away to where Richard was just a bit away.

"RICHARD!"

Richard nodded and grabbed it as he ran, looking closely the mob of Ghast Heim's monsters came to view.

"KEI CATCH!", Richard yelled as he threw it over to where he was headed still running.

Kei ran forward in order to catch it ,"GOT IT! - ... oh crap..."

Right infront of her was several other monsters.

"KEI!", Kai took off running towards Kei... **(Hahahha it seems funny when you think about it, I mean a dude dressed in heavy armor just running around XD)**

But too late...


	7. Warp to Safety

Virtual Reality : Warp to Safety

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online... .

* * *

_"KEI CATCH!", Richard yelled as he threw it over to where he was headed still running._

_Kei ran forward in order to catch it ,"GOT IT! - ... oh crap..."_

_Right infront of her was several other monsters._

_"KEI!", Kai took off running towards Kei... _

_But too late..._

* * *

Kei was thrown to the side. Kai got there just in time to catch his younger sister. 

"Kei! Are you ok?", Kai asks as he began running toward the others with Richard.

"I'll be fine, I just need to open the portal. Put me down."

"Are you mad! They'll slaughter you! Look at that mob!", Richard exclaimed. The mob had indeed gotten quite large, probably doubled in size.

"Just put me DOWN!", Kei yelled.

"... Fine", Kai ran a bit further and put her down. Kei immediently opened the portal, "Guys! THIS WAY!"

Everyone ran over, Mika first, then Marth and Jake, then Richard carrying Micheal leaving, Kai and Suiko.

"Kei... Come right after us!", Kai ran in, followed by Suiko.

"Right, time to go", Kei mutters.

* * *

_This is insane... _Kei thought that ran through her mind as she ran into the warp. 

Kei, who was still running as she got out of the portal, kept running .. um past.. the group... sadly... and ran straight into someone. Both of them fell to the ground, unfortunalatly Kei on a recently recieved wound on her side.

Kei would've gotten straight up to apologise, but couldn't seeing her ankle dissabled her in doing so.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost made me drop this!", the Alchemist said agitated, as he held several blue potions, away at arms length. The Alchemist had brown hair and eyes, along with a flower on his head.

Now standing, not having torn his eyes from poor Kei continued, "I don't know where you were running from! But girl! If you made me drop this! Our Priests wouldn't have ANY energy to cast! DO YOU KNOW THAT?!?! HUH?! WE HAVE TO GO TO G-"

"Stand down Tyler... I don't think we'll be needing to go save them anymore", a Paladin with black hair and brown eyes says as he placed a hand gently on Tyler's shoulder.

"But Kayzer! -"

"Look at what is infront of you".

Tyler looked behind Kei and saw the others running up.

"Kei!" came from several of them.

"Kayzer! Tyler!", Mika waves.

"Y-your'e all back! But how?"

"It's a looongg story", Richard says scratching the back of his head.

"Haha well we've got plenty of time", Kayzer says.

* * *

Kei yawned and stretched her tired limbs, in her white underdress, Kai staring amused. 

"You know you're like a cat sometimes", Kai says.

"Oh shut it--- I'm just - tired...", Kei replies.

"So you're going to sleep?"

"No, I'm going to look around"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Kei I said no"

"So? If I do sleep, you'll go looking around alone, and won't come with me when I ask!"

"... Hmmm thats true"

"KAI!", Kei whined.

"Hmmm Fine. I'll wait outside".

* * *

**Kei-Ten : Lalalalalala its 5am ... maybe im sugar high... hmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnn lalalal... ooOoOoO cake!**


	8. Apology

**Virtual Reality : Apology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online... .**

* * *

Kei stretched one last time and locked the room door, she and her brother shared. She turned around, but didn't look up as she put her key away into a pocket, and bumped into someone. 

"Oh I'm sorry Tyler.", Tyler refused to look at her and kept looking away. "Tyler you're face is a bit red, are you ok?"

"I-I came to apologize", the flower on his head seemed to have slumped down. Tyler looked up, expecting Kei to scold him, but was met by a soft smile.

"It's ok"

"Are you sure? I mean I was really rude and I - " Tylers ramblings were cut off.

"Tyler, I'm quite sure she accepted your apology," Kayzer said, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler looked up at his guild leader with a thankful look and quickly walked away. Kei watched as he disappeared.

"Did I say something wrong?", she asked.

Kayzer shook his head, "Don't worry about Tyler. He's not always rude either. He was just a bit flustered is all"

"Oh I see", Kei checked the door once more.

"So are you going anywhere, madam?"

"Oh, um. My brother is waiting outside for me right now," Kei said softly.

"Ah I see. Would you like me to show you two around Prontera?"

Kei shook her head, "I think we should ask Kai. I mean I don't mind you coming it's just, you know.."

"I understand, you have a loving brother then," Kayzer said smiling.

Kei nodded her head, "Yea... Well then! Kayzer, we should get going huh? Don't want it to get too dark now do we?", she walked off, Kayzer right behind her.

* * *

Kai was fingering around with a small knife in his hand when he felt something sneaking up on him. 

_'Where is she...'_

Kai turned around and threw the knife. He saw nothing there, but his knife embedded in the wall. He looked around until he heard the voice right behind him. _'Stop hiding her.. I'll still find her.. Return the healer..'_

Kai turned again but saw nothing but a whisp of black smoke. His brows crunched together in deep thought. He was left alone for at most 10 minutes when he grew tense again as he felt someone behind him.

"Kai?" Kai calmed down a bit and turned around to face his sister... and Kayzer?

"Are you ok? Why are you so tense?"

Kai shook his head, "It's nothing." he mumbled.

"Kayzer right?", Kai asked hand out.

Kayzer shook it and smiled broadly, "Yes, and welcome you to Prontera, Kai"

Kai grinned, "Thanks"

Kei smiled, but couldn't help but feel worried. What had bothered Kai earlier?

"Well then! Let's go explore this part of Prontera for now, does that sound alright?"

"Yes! Let's go! But why just this part", Kei said eagerly.

"Well, it is getting dark," Kai pointed out.

"He's right maim, and you'll need your rest to check out the rest of the city later"

* * *

Kei-Ten: .. wow... that.. was... short... 


End file.
